


let this groove (light up your fuse)

by ofjulii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 Figure Skating Season, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjulii/pseuds/ofjulii
Summary: Javi says,you should come,so Yuzu says yes.





	let this groove (light up your fuse)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and quite short - this was initially part of another fic I'm working on, but I realized that it wasn't going to work. I'm also just putting this here to motivate me to finish the Big Fic, so I might take this down later!
> 
> This is set sometime during the 2017-18 season - probably during the earlier half though, so I'd say September/October?

The bar is loud but Javi’s friends are louder, all exclaiming over each other to welcome someone new. Yuzu mostly sits by Javi’s side and helps himself to the dish of snacks, listening to Javi ask Pete about how his girlfriend is doing, offer congratulations to Susan on her new job and Amanda on receiving her degree. After three bottles of beer, Javi starts complaining about how hard Brian’s been making them train, which makes Yuzu snicker.

“Yuzu,” Javi groans, “You know I’m right. We’ve been training like mad!”

Javi’s right, but Yuzu’s not giving him that. “Maybe if you didn’t spend so much time on the beach during off-season you wouldn’t complain now,” he points out, and Javi puts his heads in his hands to the chorus of laughter that follows.

“Yuzuuuu,” Javi moans, but he’s grinning up at Yuzu.

“No worries, you just old man now,” Yuzu teases, and Javi drops his head down in his hands again.

“I’m old,” Javi says, “I’m so old! Figure skating has ruined me – I’m twenty-six and my knees ache when I walk up the stairs. Oh my god, I’m going to have arthritis by thirty. Why did I choose this sport? Why did I put my body through this torture?”

“Well I want old man Javi on the podium with me in Pyeongchang, so old man better work hard,” Yuzu reminds him, and Javi says nothing but reaches a hand up to rest on Yuzu’s neck, familiar and easy.

“I want nothing more than to share the podium with you,” Javi says seriously, so earnest that it makes Yuzu tense up, ever so slightly. It feels - nice, too nice, in a way that Yuzu hasn’t allowed himself to feel for a very long time.

Javi notices, and quickly pulls his hand away. Yuzu wants to tell him to put it back. “But I’m old and I can’t withstand your harsh words anymore!”

Later on, Yuzu somehow finds himself on the dance floor, with a bottle of beer that was shoved into his hands by one of Javi’s friends. He makes his way towards their booth and slinks back in next to Javi, who’s been talking about some animated movie that’s coming out next year.

Javi smiles at him as he settles back into the booth, and Yuzu offers the bottle of beer to him.

“You try it,” Javi says, so Yuzu does, and is surprised to find that it – isn’t bad. Not exactly his cup of tea, but not bad either, not like whatever slosh Brian offered to them once during a house party.

Yuzu doesn’t really like alcohol, but he finishes the whole bottle, and someone else passes him another one. He finishes that one too, and he’s beginning to feel a little lightheaded, but he looks at his two bottles compared to Javi’s five, and asks for another one.

“It’s not a competition, you know,” Javi reminds him.

“Is it not?” Yuzu asks, taking a sip from his new bottle. It must be the alcohol that’s making him like this, daring and on the cusp of idiotic recklessness, because normal-Yuzu would never compromise his routine for a petty drinking game.

He takes another sip, and relaxes into the warm feeling it gives him. “Old man Javi too old to drink more?”

“Old man Javi can drink you under the table, and you know it.”

Yuzu’s feeling the rush come in now, the giddy euphoric feeling that he gets after a gold medal finish, exuberant and wild. “Not tonight,” he says, and curls his fingers over Javi’s, pulling him closer. Javi looks at him, wondering and fond, and presses Yuzu’s fingers to his lips. A soft exhale, a murmur of Spanish, a smile; warmth spreads through his body from the tips of his fingers and makes his heart clench, soft.


End file.
